On the run
by hiwatari 4ever
Summary: Kai is on the run, but from who? Can his team help him? Or can he even help himself? This is my first story hope u like
1. Chapter 1

Night time was coming fast and the moon was starting to show its self as to light the darken road ahead across the land. The land was bare except the few shrubs that lay scattered across it. At the edge of the road a boy with two toned hair stood gazing at the sight before him. His brows knitted together as if in deep thought. 'Should I chance it 'he thought 'what happens if one of themcome for me. I want be able to hide or protect myself'. 'It would take me days to get to the other side any way but if I try to hitch a ride it may take a day to get there'. He looked the other way it was clear that nothing was coming.

He picked his bag up with his few precious belongings in it and started to walk away from the direction he had turned away from 'well a cant stay here forever and besides if a walk a little bit maybe I could see a car coming'. Hours seemed to go by now the moon was up and now and it seemed to be tempting him to close his eyes but he had to keep going he had to. 'the road seems to be going on forever why won't it end' he sighed...wait what was that sound it seemed to be getting closer it sounded like a ...car! As he turned around his thoughts were correct. A small car could be seen in the distance and making its way towards him. 'finally but I have to be careful he could be one of them wanting to take me back to the base'. As soon as the car come close to him it stopped right in front of him the window of the car came down and a mass of blonde greasy hair came out. A man around about his twenties, with a small beard coming down his chin. He had icy blue eyes that seemed to look through my very soul.

''Well what do we have here you look a little lost'' came the voice from the window cautiously a came closer to the car ''um you wouldn't be heading towards Tokyo by any chance'' Kai said trying to keep my voice calm ''well am going a little bit past there but I would be happy to drop you off ''he said with a grin. He didn't look dangerous but Kai had to be carefully, he was taught looks could be deceiving.

Approaching the car slowly ' could I chance it he seems nice' Rubbing my eyes "come on a don't bite" came the gruff voice from the car window, dragging his hand down to my sides. Kai gripped the metal handle and opened the car door "Okay then let's go" he said with a toothy grin. Sitting in the seat 'am I doing the right thing by trusting him' turning around to get a better look at him. He did seem nice but I should keep my guard up just in case'. Staring straight at him as if trying to find a flaw. He turned around and seemed taken back as if he wasn't aware of me "well a suppose you want me to introduce myself "he said with a another grin "well am Brad...Brad Hastings" he stared at Kai expecting him to introduce myself. Kai just glared at him "sorry but I don't trust you yet" He said turning to stare out of the car window." oh...um okay" he said "well a guess a should tell you more about myself Then" the grin reappearing on his face.

Stilling gazing out off the car window hours had past now. it seemed to be getting pretty dark now." well a said to him that he was doing all wrong but nope he wanted it like that so a..."turning to face him, he was still going on about something. 'Man he can sure talk he's been at it for hours.' Why can't he just shut up'? Sliding down the seat Kai tried to find something to keep him busy." so a told him that..." he stopped 'thank god for that a thought he would never stop talking "Well look what we have here". Sliding back up the seat to see what he was on about. Buildings were coming into sight' thank god now a can get away from this creep'.

"Well now it shouldn't be long, now where was I...oh right well a said to him that it was stupid..." groaning Kai slid down the seat again. He looked at the buildings in the distance 'it won't be long until I see my old team again' He smiled at the thought 'but first I have to give Mr. Dickinson this' pulling out a small package out of his pocket."Well what's this" asked brad with curiosity jumping "it's nothing "quickly he shoved it back in his pocket. " you don't have to be so jumpy about it" brad said while laughing. Glaring at him Kai replied "just forget about it and mind your own business". "My aren't very friendly a see " he said laughing and turning back to the road.

Finally reaching the city he stared out at the passing buildings 'it hasn't changed much at all' Kai turned back to the front window. Brad started to slow down as we neared a gas station "would it be ok if I stop at this gas station I just need get something " Brad said breaking the silence between them "and besides gives us a chance to spread our legs a bit " he finished. Giving him annoyed look "fine " Kai groaned "well then I'll just stop here then" he said while parking the car. Stepping out of the car Kai looked around it looked more like dump than anything else. The gas station was filthy looking building that looked it would crumble if a small gust come. Watching as Brad walked towards the building "I promise I won't be long" he shouted back to me as he made his way down the deserted car park. Leaning on the car Kai waited for Brad to come back out.

20minutes later Brad still didn't appear 'what the hell is keeping him' getting from his position from the car Kai made his way towards the building looking in the window Kai spotted him talking to a man with a black coat on. Stopping in his tracks Kai stared at them for awhile Brad seemed to be staring at the man with a shock expression on his face. 'what the hell is happening' Kai's thoughts were soon stopped by the black coated man sliding a white piece of paper towards Brad. Deciding to go back to the car Kai walked back but making sure he could still see what was happening. Brad seemed to hesitate to take the note the other man pushed the paper more towards Brad. Taking the note he hurried over to a pay phone and started to dial a number he looked over towards Kai, who quickly turned away from Brad.

5minutes later Brad finally appeared "sorry for making you wait I uh ..." he turned back towards the spot where the man was but he wasn't there " I got held up " he finished. Quickly getting back in the car they drove off and silence fell between them. Only the engine from the car was heard. Shifting his gaze over to Brad he seemed to be deep in thought about something...but what. 'what was he doing ...who was the strange man in the coat...who was he calling so late at night ' Kai thought until something dawned on him ' wait what if he has said that he is got me ' realising that he hadn't told him his name he calmed down a little. "I got it now !" he said suddenly , "got what " Kai said annoyed at him talking again "your Kai Hiwatari from the blade breakers " 'OH CRAP he does know ok ok ok just calm down just don't say anything to him '. As taking his silence as a yes he continued "I knew it I thought I say your face before! "

'damn I can't believe he found out... well duh I am in a world champion beyblade team' turning around to the side window enjoying the silence but atlas everything must come to a end. "I guess that's why your going here then to see your old team " keeping his gaze out of the window "yeah kind of..." Kai replied . Another couple of minutes of silence until Brad broke it once again "So where do you want to drop you off ...at another gas station" turning to stare out of the front window , we seemed to be well in to the city now. Kai recognised the place it was only a 5 minute walk to Tyson's house "yeah" finding a gas station we get out of the car.

"well Kai I guess this is good bye " he reached out his hand Kai did the same. We shaked each others hand "yeah thanks... bye" Kai said across the busy street. Not realising Brad was still watching him as soon as he disappeared from his sight he walked into the station "do you have a telephone around here" he said to the staff behind the counter. Pointing to a box in the corner Brad made his way over taking the crumbled note out of his Jean pocket , he started to dial the number in after a couple of seconds someone responded "hey its Brad Hastings again...yeah...yeah he just left...he's headed towards the Granger residence ...yeah I'll keep an eye on him".

Kai stopped and turned around again, he had been doing this every since he left Brad. As he scanned the dark, isolated street...nothing Sighing he rubbed his eyes. Turning away he resumed his walk down the quiet street. He still couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. He stopped again and turned behind him, still nothing. He laughed quietly to himself, 'I must be more tired than I thought.' Once again he continued on his way down the road which would lead to him to Tyson's home. A small smile made it's way across his face at the thought of his old team mates , he left them over a year ago. He wasn't going to admit he missed them, but he knew that he did. He missed the way Tyson would mess something up, but always managed to win in the end. He also missed training with the team and wining the tournaments with them, but he couldn't go back to that yet he had to finish the job Mr Dickinson had given him. Sighing he griped the strap of his bag unaware of the fact he was being watched.

Finally seeing Tyson's house come into sight he sighed the millionths time this night, he had been doing that a lot lately. Picking up speed he finally made it to the entrance of the house, looking around to see if he was alone he walked to the front door. He was about to knock until a thought crossed his mind, what are they going to say when they see him standing here after a year of not contacting them. He wouldn't blame them if they wanted nothing to do with him; he did leave them with out telling them after all. Maybe he should just leave and break the news on he phone...It would be safer. As he was about to turn and walk away, the front door flew opened and there stood a shocked Tyson. Staring at each other, both seemed at a loss of what to do or say until Tyson broke into a grin and ran to Kai giving him a hug. It felt like a rugby tackle to Kai, but he was thankful that it hadn't been a slam of the door in his face. "Kai finally your back, you have no idea how worried we were for you " Tyson shouted as he continued to give Kai a crushing hug. " Tyson, what is with all the noise " came a female voice from the door way. Both boys looked up to see a very angry Hilary standing there. Soon as she saw him her anger turned into shock "Kai...Your back." Soon Ray, Max and Kenny had joined Hilary at the door. Tyson finally let go of Kai and put his arm around Kai's shoulders, " look who's back guys " he said with a big grin. Kai only giving a small smile, he couldn't look at any of them in the eyes, afraid of rejection from them. " Welcome back Kai " came Max, soon they all ushered him through the door; questioning him on where had he been and what had he been doing and why no phone call or letter had been received. Kai was now starting to get nervous he couldn't tell them yet, he opened his mouth but Ray beat him to it " Leave him alone guys; he's probably tired from all the travelling all night, right Kai ." He had never been so glad to hear rays voice, as Ray smiled at him all he could muster was "yeah. " Tyson seemed Crestfallen that Kai wouldn't share his story with them of what he had done , but shrugged it off and headed to get some covers for him. As every one settled down Kai excused himself; saying he had to make an important call. Dialling the number he had gotten so familiar with, he waited for someone to pick up on the other end. Kai looked around him to see if anyone had come to check on him, " Hello could I speak to Mr Dickinson " he spoke " Yes it's important, tell him that I got what I was looking for; he'll know what I'm talking about." With that he put down the phone and made his way back to others; who were now getting ready to sleep.

Out side alone figure stood peering through one of the windows. Slowly walking back from the window, the figure continued his way out and onto the street. The street light revealing the dark figure as Brad. Taking his mobile phone out he dialled the number the man had given him at the garage. " Yeah its me " he sneered into the phone " He has reached the Granger's house, there all in." Pausing as he listened to the person on the other end, suddenly he broke into a grin " I will do, Sir " Laughing as he hung up the phone. He made his way down the street " now were could I find a bar."

Barging through the door, the man stopped at the desk were someone sat facing the the window "Sir, Hiwatari has made it to the Granger residents. " Silence soon filled the room until it was broken by the intruder " Do you wish for me to instruct Brad to keep an eye on him still, Sir " again the room was filled with silence. " No " came the voice from behind the chair "What shall I command him to do then, sir. " The man in front waited for his instructions, " Nothing get rid of him. "


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, I'm back =D Lol not that you would have missed me XD But I thought I might as well give this story a a new chapter, You may have noticed that I have moved chapter 1, 2 and 3 together. They were short and in need of a change....I Had lost all faith In this story and was planning to give in, but what the heck its the first time I've ever wrote a story =S So I went back to thinking about it and hopefully made some improvements to it =) Anyway enough talking from me, hope you enjoy the rest of the story =)

* * *

"Heelloo!! Kai? Wakey wakey...." a faint voice broke through his slumber. Scrunching his eyes tighter he ignored it. He just wanted to sleep. He felt his body shake, what was happening to him?

Growling he pushed the offending extra weight, that was now resting on his shoulder. No luck. The weight returned, but this time it seemed to be trying to claw at his skin. ".....He's completely out of it....Maybe we should do the old water trick?" That got him awake. He suddenly got up causing him to hit something hard.

"Ow! Watch it!! " Both voice's shouted. Growling Kai held his poor head. He was seriously going to kill someone. " What the hell is your problem?! " He demanded at Tyson, who was now on the floor holding his own forehead. He should have known that it was the idiot who was trying to get him awake.

"ME!! I'm doing the good thing here! " Tyson shouted back. He really did want to kill him now, How was waking him up a good thing? Rubbing his head again he went to pull the cover of him and went to stand up. Giving Tyson one last glare he went to walk out of the room. Though someone was blocking his way. Ray stood and seemed to enjoy the small fight between him and Tyson. "What?"

" Just like old times " he said laughing. Great now Ray was making his way onto his list. Mumbling he went to walk around Ray, who moved out of his way, still smiling at his two team mates. Sighing he ran a hand through his already Messy hair and went to the small kitchen, in hope of finding a decent breakfast...That's if Tyson hadn't beat him to it! He wasn't the only one to have the idea, as Max, Kenny and Hilary sat around the kitchen counter. They all smiled at him as he walked in. He wasn't going to bother smiling back, he didn't smile any other time and if he started now he would probably be asked if he was ok. Hilary stood up and went to go get another bowl.

" I'll get you some cereal, Kai !" that was weird, Hilary didn't use to run after him. Shrugging he went to pull a seat next to Max, who smiled happily as he ate. Seeing a bowl being placed down before him, Kai looked up at Hilary. " There you go" She smiled down at him. Suddenly her smile faded. " What's wrong with your head? Its all red!" She put her hand on his head.

" I hit it off something...." He mumbled, he didn't thing about having a mark...Though what did he expect? He did hit it off Tyson's thick skull. He was starting to feel uncomfortable as Hilary stared at him and still with her hand on his head. He was about to ask her if everything was ok, when she shrugged and pulled her hand off his head and made her way back to her own seat.

He was about to take a spoonful of his cereal when the loud, obnoxious voice from his wake up call, came back to haunt him.

" Your eating breakfast with out me?!" Tyson shouted from the door, with Ray right behind him. He made his way over and grumbled " That's unfair guys!" No one answered him and continued to eat. Huffing he sat down besides Hilary. " So...You gonna get me some cereal? " He pouted. Hilary just glanced at him and ignored him. Ray shook his head at him and went to get himself and Tyson a bowl.

"Here you go, Tyson " Ray said as he sat down beside him. Tyson grinned and with out a thanks started to pour himself cereal. " I knew one of you would give into me!"

Kai rolled his eyes at him and Ray just laughed. Hilary pushed her bowl away from her and sighed. " Well thats me finished...You guys wouldn't mind if I put on the TV for the morning news? " she asked as she looked around. Tyson nearly choked as he tried to speak, eat and breath at the same time. " Would you swallow first?!" Hilary shouted at him in disgust as she slapped him on the back.

"Ow! Stop hitting me! " He finally choked out. Rubbing his sore back he glared at her before saying, " Forget the news, go and see the beyblade news! "

Hilary turned it to the news and left it there, " There's more to life than just beyblade....Just watch...Who knows you might learn something." Tyson just sat and grumbled. Everyone sat in silence as they watched the news. Nothing much interested Kai as looked away from the Tv, about to continue eating, one of the news reporters caught his attention.

" A man's body has been found dead just out side Bay city, our news reporter Sally, is at the scene now..." With that the camera pulled away from the man behind the desk, to a young women who was wrapped up in a hat and scarf, trying to keep herself warm from the cold, harsh wind. She was standing in front of a ran down old bar. The bar had been taped off by police, who were walking about trying to keep reporters and passer-bys behind the line. " Police have reportedly found a body of a young man just behind this bar. No one as of yet has been able to identify the man, but police say they are still trying there best. " The women turned to the side, to let the camera get a clear view of the bar. She pointed at it and looked back at the camera. " Behind the bar was were the body was found this morning, Some say that the man was killed late last night and was left....No one has been able to confirm this though....The chief of police has not had any say as of it, but we hope to keep you posted. "

With that the camera was back to the man in the studio. " That was Sally reporting from just outside Bay city, we'll have more from her soon. Now in other news..." Kai couldn't breath. He looked away from the tv and down at his cereal. It couldn't be....Could it? Was he just being silly? But it just seemed to weird not to be..... Pushing his bowl away he sat with his head down in deep thought.

"Wow...That's scary....I mean thats not that far away from here!" Hilary said as she shivered at the bad news. " Yeah that it is scary " Ray agreed. Max nodded and Kenny looked around him nervous. Tyson just sat and continued to eat his breakfast. Silence filled the room once again, before Tyson ruined it. "....I feel sorry for the poor guy, but we don't have to sit and mourn him? I mean we didn't know him! " Hilary snapped around to him and huffed , " You can be such a pig sometimes!!"

" What?! I was just saying!" He defended " I just didn't like the silence!!" Kai stood up and walked away from the steadily growing argument. He went back to his room and sat down on the little pull out bed. His head was spinning with thoughts. What if the dead victim was Brad? What if they found Brad helping him? Putting his hands over his eyes, what had he done?! Was he to blame for that poor man's death?

What was he meant to do? What if someone saw him with Brad? That would mean they would find him in no time! He wouldn't be able to give Mr Dickinson the package...Wait...That was it! Mr Dickinson, he would know what to do! Getting up he went to the kitchen to see Tyson and Hilary arguing still, The rest must of got tired of them bickering and left too. Hating to break the moment between them, Kai called out " I'm using your phone!" With that he went back through the door to find a phone. Leaving Tyson and Hilary left wondering what happened.

"Where's the phone?" He said to anyone who was listening. Max looked up from the couch and smiled at him. " Oh its just down the hall" He said pointing the way down to the phone.

"Thanks..." he said as he went down the way Max had showed him. Spotting the phone at the end. He picked it up and dialled the number he had recited over and over again for the past couple of months. He waited for someone to pick up, he could feel his palms starting to get clammy. He growled as the buzzing of the phone was starting to get to him. When suddenly a women's voice filled the phone. "Hello, Mr Dickinson offices, How may I help? " Kai sighed and thanked God someone answered, " Hi, I'm wondering if I can speak to Mr Dickinson? " There was a short silence before the women came back again. " I'm sorry, he's not in at the moment. Would you like to leave a message?"

Kai frowned and shook his head. " Just tell him Kai called." With that he put the phone down. Great, now what was he meant to do? He would have thought Mr Dickinson would be awaiting for his call! After all he did send him into that hell hole! Huffing he went back down the hall to see everyone gathered into the living room. The were all laughing and talking. Kai walked past them, when suddenly he heard foot steeps behind him. It was Hilary. Stopping he looked at her then behind her, then back at her. " What's wrong?" He asked.

" I was going to ask you the same thing..." She laughed. Kai frowned again and shook his head " Everything is fine...I'm just going to lie down for awhile..." Now it was Hilary s turn to frown. " You've been acting weird since you came back....I'm mean your always the first on up. But today you were last and even worse Tyson was the one that had to get you up " She said looking down at the floor. Kai rolled his eyes. They were all worried cause he slept in...Once!

" Look I was just tired....That's it! I'll be fine once I get some more sleep " He said annoyed at everyone for butting into his business. " Oh...Sorry " Hilary replied sheepishly, Kai sighed. He didn't mean to be mean to her, he just wanted to be left alone. " I'm just going to sleep for awhile. After I'll come and sit with you s. " He gave a small smile at her. She seemed to like his reply as she looked up at him and smiled, she went back to the others. He sighed in relief, he was good at thinking on the spot! He went back to his room and collapsed on the bed, soon after sleep over took him.


End file.
